There is need for improvements in processes which are intended to physically treat aqueous mixtures, in liquid form or in manipulable or deformable state. Examples include animal waste in aqueous liquid lagoons or ponds, or water treated particulate such as clay particles used to produce bricks, or cementitious mixes to produce mortar, or concrete, or sewage, or other aqueous mixtures. There is also need for improvements in oxygen treatment of such aqueous mixtures.